At Home
by ItsNotMyBirthday
Summary: AT HOME is a Callanna story that was written as a direct result of a very whimsical brainstorm after I reread The Invitations for the umpteenth time. It directly follows Scene 47 and directly precedes Scene 48.


**The NCISLA characters belong to CBS. The story content is mine.**

The six agents fled. Each couple wanted to go straight home, so they bid each other adieu, and did just that. Not one wanted to hang out at the bar.

Callen took Anna by the hand and escorted her up the stairs to their cozy apartment. He made sure that both doors were locked before he grabbed her, and snuggled her.

"Are you okay, baby?"

Anna put her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his.

"I am now." She gave him a sweet kiss. "I missed you so bad last night."

He nodded. "I know you did, baby. I'm so sorry we couldn't rescue you, but we were trapped in the boat shed. There was no way out."

"Not even the hatch?"

"Nope. It was blocked. Airtight."

"We were locked in, too." She made a face, and Callen noticed right away.

"What happened?"

She broke away from him, and stood with her arms akimbo. "We got locked in! Me and Kensi and Nell and Hetty—"

"Hetty?! We had Arkady with us."

"Oh, boy. Really?" She sat down on the crate.

"Yes, really." He dragged the chair over by her, and sat on its arm. "It was like having a dad!" He made a face at the memory.

Anna laughed. "I can't imagine what that was like," she said, giggling.

Callen took umbrage. "I bet it was worse than having Hetty as a mom!"

Anna shook her head firmly. "No way! Not possible, Callen. Not possible. You know what she did to me?"

Surprise registered on his face. With a half-smirk, he said, "No, I can honestly say that I do not. What did she do to you, baby?" His mind began to go into overdrive.

She saw his expression change. "Oh, no, Callen! No! Not like that!"

"Well, what then?" He looked at her questioningly. "Hetty…"

Anna got up and bounced around. "Callen, she put me to bed!"

"Say what?"

"HETTY PUT ME TO BED!"

Callen stared at her, dumbfounded. Then he began to laugh. "No, she didn't."

She stopped short, and put her face very close to his. "Yes, she did, Callen! It's not funny!"

Callen tried to control himself, but it was hard. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Anna, baby…what happened? Tell me for real." He stood up and put his arms around her, holding her close.

She snuffled his neck for a moment. "Well…I…um…got a little too—" She paused, feeling embarrassed.

"You messed up?"

Into his shirt, she replied, "I guess so. Callen, it was too hard for me to be away from you, so I got bitchy too much!"

"Oh, God," he said, valiantly trying to soothe her bruised ego. "Come and sit with me." He brought her over to the bed and sat down.

She snuggled right into him. "Callen, I'm not a child!"

He laid his head on hers. "No, baby, you are not a child, but I know where Hetty was coming from. Baby, look at me."

Anna shifted her position, and looked right at him. "What did I do?"

Callen shook his head. "Baby, I know you as well as Hetty does, probably better, and I can tell just from listening to you that you got a bit punch-drunk, and Anna, when you get like that, you are sort of…um…hard to be around."

"Hey!"

He hugged her close. "It's okay, baby. You are just like me, you know."

She frowned. "Hetty said that!"

"Great minds—"

"Hет!" she yelped, glaring at him fiercely. (No!)

He recoiled slightly from the sparks shooting from her green eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know it isn't funny, but I understand where she was coming from," he said softly. "And if it makes you feel any better, I got in trouble, too."

Anna stood up with her arms akimbo. She looked at him funny. "What? What are you saying, G Callen?"

A huge smile crossed his face. "I wasn't feeling too good yesterday either, so we all had to take a nap."

She sank onto the crate, and tried hard not to laugh. Her eyes twinkled as she processed this new information.

"Arkady?"

Callen nodded, and Anna burst out laughing.

"Just what did you do?" she gasped.

He grinned. "Same as you. Deeks threatened to knock me out at one point."

Then Anna laughed from the heart. "So Arkady sent all of you to bed?"

Callen nodded, seeing the humor in the disastrous day. "He didn't really put Eric or Deeks to bed. They fell asleep on their own while they were sitting in the chairs."

Anna looked at her man funny. She knew by instinct where he slept. "Was the floor comfortable?"

"Cute," he said with a smirk. "Yes, it was. He came to check on me so I told him that I wanted to take a nap. All he said was, 'да.' There was no way he could say anything else."

She smiled at him, and then kissed him. "Моя любовь." (My love.)

"да." (Yes.)

Anna snuggled him again. "Thank you for making me feel better, Callen," she said earnestly.

"Not a problem," he replied. "I feel better, too, Anna," he added. "Thank you."


End file.
